No, I Like YOU
by Saraceaser
Summary: The papers got turned in a day late, Lance was unsurprisingly unhappy, and Red was completely unapologetic. Typical. [Original / Nameless-shipping]


**I found a really cute short comic that's basically the first half of this, but somehow...**

 **this didn't turn out as planned. At all.**

 **Uh... *stares at comic which is basically all fluff because oblivious Green is oblivious* *stares at fic which is COMPLETELY different***

 **Yeah... I don't know how this happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! If I did, Original/Nameless-shipping would have been canon a LONG time ago.**

* * *

"Hey-"

Green hummed to let the raven know that he was listening while he continued to look over the papers in front of him while absently petting Eevee in his lap - he had to get it all turned in tomorrow or Lance is going to call him again, and he really didn't want to listen to him gripe -

"-how do you tell someone you like them?"

Green… paused.

"You mean like like them?" He didn't mean to sound that incredulous - or to word it like some middle-school girl - but this was the first time Green heard of this. And of course his friend's face offered no hints to what he was thinking as he continued to pet Pikachu.

Green wasn't quite sure how to take that sudden bit of information - Red may have only started hanging around Green's apartment a couple months ago after they patched up their friendship, but still - but shrugged it off; everyone has their secrets, after all, and flashed his friend what he hoped was an award-winning grin.

He didn't want to give away the flair of pain, longing, and despair in his chest; not now, not when they only just reconnected so soon.

Or maybe not ever, which now sounded more likely.

"You just say it, of course!" He pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, continuing to pet Eevee when she nudged his hand, giving him a look - which he ignored, of course.

Yes, he knows he's being a hypocrite, but could you blame him?

"Okay… I like you."

"Yeah, just like that."

He studiously ignored the blatant 'thump' in his chest; ugh, he was acting like a stupid middle-schooler with a crush on their friend or something - which wasn't far from the truth, but he's ignoring that detail for the sake of whatever was left of his pride - and it would have been mortifying if he hadn't come to terms with it a LONG time ago. Pitiful.

He continued to stare at the papers he hasn't read since the conversation began.

"What, no- I like you."

Did he sound… exasperated? No, Green was probably just hearing things over the painful beat pumping in his ears.

"Yup, they should definitely understand it like that."

Ugh.

"No… I like you…"

Definitely exasperated, possibly disbelieving. Meaning…

"What kind of idiot are you confessing to that doesn't understand it when you say it multiple times, let alone the first?"

Because despite the pain this whole thing was causing, it was kind of ridiculous if he sounded like this and whoever the lucky person was wasn't even there; seriously, just who was Red confessing to-

"You."

Wait. what?

Green blinked.

He looked down when he felt Eevee tap on his hand; she gave him another look. He looked up when he heard Red step closer; he also was giving Green a look. Even Pikachu was eyeing him with a look.

Green had no idea what was going on.

"...Me." Statement, not a question; because this just had to be some crazy daydream he was having or something. Wouldn't be the first, after all.

Red just gave him a nod, ruby eyes dead serious, the look still there like Green was an idiot. Which, given the circumstances, could very well be true.

Green stared down at his lap, not seeing Eevee or anything at all, really.

Because, apparently, Red likes Green.

Red likes Green.

In all his dreams, Green had never thought this would happen, ever.

"A-As a friend?" Normally he would be horrified by the shakiness and crack of his voice, but Green was beyond caring about something as superficial as that at the moment.

He barely noticed when Eevee jumped out of his lap, because all of a sudden Red's - strong; despite being shorter and almost petite, Red was far stronger than Green, and always has been - hand is gripping his shoulder, and it's all he can do not to jump straight out of his seat.

And when he feels Red's breath on his neck, his ear, Green swore he was going to die of a heart attack. And only at the age of eighteen. Kind of sucked.

He knew his moment of mortality was at hand when Red spoke, his voice soft and sultry.

"Only the idiot who never noticed my advances from the beginning; the idiot who pretended they didn't stare so long at me even when I looked back; the idiot who chased me to a mountain, who I want to continue have chasing me for the rest of my life, and not as a friend," he murmured into his ear, ending it with a lick.

Green would like to have 'died by spontaneous combustion' to be written somewhere. Too bad he hasn't written his will yet.

Another part of him pointed out that that was the most Red has ever spoken in one go. That part of him was slowly getting buried underneath the weight of everything else.

"W-well, I mean-"

Green kept his eyes determinedly anywhere that was not Red, which was an achievement considering he was turning Green's spinning chair to face him.

"-I've never stared at you, I mean, i-it's just I don't see you for so long-"

Somewhere in the tangle of his dissolving mindset Green was proud of his mostly steady voice, considering Red was sliding a knee between Green's legs and was hovering.

"-S-So, I just-"

It seemed Red decided that the best way to shut Green up was by tilting his head up so their eyes met. He wasn't wrong.

Green was pretty sure it was illegal for someone to have such expressive eyes on an otherwise passive face. And if it wasn't, then it should be.

"Are you done?" Well, at least someone was amused. Considering, you know, he was pretty much pressing Green into the chair and holding him there captive with just soft fingers and warm caresses.

Green could only nod.

Also, that - predatory - grin should be illegal.

"Good." Red just seemed to stare at him for a few moments, as if calculating something as he continued to keep Green immobile. Green had just enough thought-process for contemplating beating a hasty retreat to somewhere where he could put his mind back to working order-

-and then Green's brain short-wired.

Red was kissing him.

And it was definitely not a chaste kiss, either.

Green had no idea how long it lasted; it could have been a second - which was more likely - or an hour - less likely, though he definitely would not have minded it. Either way, when Red pulled back, Green found himself a panting, red-faced mess, but he couldn't pay attention to that, not when Red was licking his lips like that as if Green was his new favorite food. He felt like it, if nothing else.

"Do you believe me now?"

From the triumphant look on Red's face, he well-knew what Green believed. But again, Green's brain short-circuited before he could voice his thoughts when Red's hand gently caressed his neck.

He did not whine or moan, thank you very much.

It seemed Red's smirk was plastered to his face now as he leaned in close, his lips tantalizingly out of reach...

"I like you, and you are mine."

Well, if it came with more kisses like this, Green supposed he could live with that.

(The papers got turned in a day late, Lance was unsurprisingly unhappy, and Red was completely unapologetic. Typical.)

* * *

 **I have NO idea how Red turned out this way; he was so flustered and sweet at first, but then he turned 1-80 and... yeah.**

 **Well, _that_ happened.**


End file.
